gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
BMW 740i
|power = 285 BHP |torque = 324.8 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |engine = BMW M62B44 |displacement = 4398 cc |length = |width = |height = |aspiration = NA }} The BMW 740i is a road car produced by BMW. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are fifteen colors available for this vehicle: * Alpine White * Titanium Silver Metallic * Aspen Silver Metallic * Cosmos Black Metallic * Jet Black * Sahara Beige Metallic * Pearl Beige Metallic * Royal Red Metallic * Glacier Green Metallic * Vermont Green Metallic * Oxford Green Metallic * Anthracite Metallic * Orient Blue Metallic * Dark Blue * Biarritz Blue Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The BMW 7-Series proves that huge luxury cars don't have to possess all the nimbleness of a pregnant buffalo. Rated as surprisingly athletic for its size, the 7-Series is transport for top executives who'd rather leave the limo driver at home. The electronic cleverness that adorns BMW's top-end technological showcase begins with its chassis. Sophisticated independent double-joint strut front suspension and a multi-link rear axle are combined with electric dampers that firm up when more spirited driving is called for. An arsenal of driver aids further combines to keep the 7-Series planted to the road. An anti-lock braking system maximises all-weather stopping power, matched to an Automatic Stability Control + Traction anti-slip system that can detect if a wheel is spinning and either cut engine power or apply the ABS where appropriate to cope with the situation. Engine Torque Control can also increase torque to a wheel where it is needed. And that's not all: a Driving Stability Control system is also employed using yaw detectors and ABS sensors to recognise if the car is about to go out of control during extreme cornering, at which point it cuts in automatically to ensure the car holds its line. Grip, meanwhile, is provided by 235/60 low-profile tyres on beefy 16-inch alloy wheels. The BMW 7-Series is available in long or short wheelbase guises with a range of powerplants stretching from 2.8-litre six-cylinder to 5-litre V12. A 4.4-litre 32-valve V8 is responsible for powering the 740i at the model's range core. This unit feeds its generous 286 BHP produced at 5,400 rpm to the rear wheels through a five-speed automatic gearbox with a Steptronic manual mode and AGS adaptive management that adjusts the shift pattern to match the prevalent driving style. Along with its highly praised handling abilities, an eye-opening 0-62 mph acceleration time of 7.1 seconds plus an artificially-limited 155 mph top speed have helped guarantee the 740i as a top luxury car seller since its worldwide launch in 1994. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the BMW dealership for 101,000 Credits. Trivia *This is the heaviest vehicle in Gran Turismo 2, at 2,055 kg. Pictures File:Gb74np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Gb74nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:BMW Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars